Episode 5143 (9th April 2019)
Summary Yasmine is shocked to hear about Lily and she and Peri visit her in hospital. Romeo is forced to go on the run and says goodbye to his family. However, Lily packs her bag and leaves, asking Romeo to take her with him. Plot Imogen notices how distant Lily is and assures her that the doctors will arrive soon. Romeo is convinced that he will go to prison. He is horrified when James suggests that they plant drugs on D.S. Yates to get him suspended. Romeo tells James that they're running out of things to do, and James suggests that Romeo goes on the run. Doctor Keely and Farrah talk to Lily, telling Lily that she has a whole team to help and, although it's the start, it's a good start. Yasmine refuses to talk to Peri, but only listens when Peri tells Yasmine that Lily has self-harmed again. Peri apologises to Yasmine, but Yasmine tells them that they should think of Lily. Peri stops Yasmine from messaging Prince, and Juliet warns them to keep it from Romeo. Tony and Diane tell Scott that Lily is in hospital. Scott tells them that he should have done more for Lily, but Tony and Diane assure him that it's nobody's fault. Scott agrees to go visit Lily with them. Goldie is annoyed that Mercedes isn't getting Scott to perform again. Goldie talks Prince out of going to the hospital, and Mercedes tells him that Sylver needs him. Imogen offers Lily one of her books, and Peri and Yasmine arrive to visit Lily. Yasmine tells Lily that self-harming is not the way. Peri assures Lily that she can talk to them, and that she'll still manage to get into medicine school. James tells Romeo that he can't ever come back, but Romeo doesn't want to. James tells Romeo that he won't let prison destroy him and tells him that he has to go. They say a teary goodbye and Romeo leaves. Lily's family visits her. Diane gets upset and tells Lily that she can get through everything. Juliet is upset to discover Romeo is running away. Juliet wants him to stay but he tells her that he can't stay. She blurts out that Lily is in hospital. Imogen tells Lily that it's her fourth time in the unit and tells her to keep fighting the urge to self-harm and to fight for her life, or the alternative could be no life at all. Romeo visits Lily in hospital. Romeo tells Lily that he is being framed for Mac's murder and he has to leave the country for good. Prince thanks Goldie for getting his mind of Lily. Lily pleads with Romeo not to leave her, as she needs him more than ever. Lily hugs Romeo and he tells her that he loves her before leaving. She bursts into tears and Imogen comforts her. D.S. Yates arrives to arrest Romeo and puts out a search for Romeo. Lily grabs her bag and finds Romeo, telling him to take her with him. Cast Regular cast *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast *Doctor Dillon - Hussain Manawer *Doctor Keely - Martelle Edinborough *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith *Imogen - Annabelle Kaye Music None Notes *Hussain Manawer wrote the poem that read as a non-diegetic voice-over at the beginning of the episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes